


Icarus

by grumpynymph



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpynymph/pseuds/grumpynymph
Summary: Is Miles his salvation?No, his damnation.





	Icarus

_"Miles."_

He hears the whisper like it's in his ear, heavy breathing sending shivers through his body, or whats left of it.

A blond man prays in a motel room, tears rolling down bruised cheeks and sobs escaping through bloody lips. 

It's a wonder he still believes someone's listening. In a way, someone is. 

Is Miles his salvation? 

No, his damnation. 

He hides in the cracks of the walls, wispy darkness writhing around between the aged wallpaper, watching, waiting. 

There's something beautiful in the way Waylon hunches over the bed, fingertips leaving crimson marks on the bible in his hands. 

It's pathetic, but he revels in the broken whispers, shaky breath asking no one and everyone for forgiveness. 

He lets himself pour from the walls, twisting and curling behind the man to form himself. 

The temperature drops, and the whistleblower's confessions stop. He's afraid to look over his shoulder. 

He tries to talk, tries to forgive him. Bullets fall from his lips. 

The man is trembling now, but he rises to his feet. There's a limp in his step when he turns to face him. 

He opens his mouth to speak. 

Miles breaks apart in a second, glimmering black dust surging towards the whistleblower, pouring down his throat, expanding, contracting, _becoming_. The man's back arches as the cloud embodies him, tearing him apart and holding him together in the same motion.

 _This_ is what forgiveness is.

It feels freeing, in a horrific gut twisting sort of way, like writing down your sins on a piece of paper and burning it. It would feel like salvation if his pain wasn't red hot, a mouth he didn't have screaming, begging, praying. 

Damnation, that's more like it. 

The lord saw those sins and decided to burn him instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a warm up oneshot that got out of hand, let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
